ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Muppet*Vision 3D: Adventure of Showtime
This is the updated version of, and sequel to, the original Jim Henson's Muppet Vision 3D, but it will have more major Muppets from The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, The Jim Henson Hour, Muppets Tonight, Bear in the Big Blue House, (and several ones recycled for the film from Jim Henson's Animal Show and The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) and even celebrities. It will be in an unknown Disney studio park. Notes *Waldo C. Graphic will not turn into Mickey Mouse at the end. Cast *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Andy Pig, Beaker, Sprocket, Statler, Foo Foo, Bean Bunny, Wembley, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, and Waldo C. Graphic *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Dr. Nobel Price, Rufus and Yip Yip Martins *Peter Linz as Walter, Droop, Pip, and Tutter *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Uncle Traveling Matt, Boober Fraggle, Wendell Porcupine and Will Possum *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Ryan Dillion as Elmo, Baby Natasha, and Pearl *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Jane Kangaroo, and Max *Billy Barkhurst as Ernie and Nutty Bird *John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle and Phoebe *Karen Prell as Red Fraggle and Deena *Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle *Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the Prawn, Mahna Mahna, Bobo the Bear, Mel, King Goshposh, Behemoth, and Delbert the La Choy Dragon *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Cookie Monster, Humphrey, Baby Bear, Two-Headed Monster (Right Head), Roy and Max *Matt Vogel as Floyd, Camilla, Robin the Frog, Crazy Harry, 80s Robot, Lew Zeland, Count Von Count, Sweetums, Farley, Biff, Sherlock Hemlock, Herbert Birdsfoot, the Amazing Mumford, Emmet Otter, Marjory the Trash Heap, Uncle Deadly, Constantine and Featherstone *Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus, Slimey the Worm, Pesties, Telly Monster and The Cat in the Hat *Sally Kellerman as Miss Finch *Jennifer Barnhart as Gladys the Cow *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita and Ursa *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby, Morton the Elephant Bird and Little Cat A *Joey Mazzarino as Two-Headed Monster (Lead Head), Ingrid, Narf, and Murray Monster *Stephanie D' Abruzzo as Googel, Singing Socks and Little Cat B *Noel MacNeal as Bear *Vicki Eibner as Ojo *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Herry Monster, Bruno the Trashman, Treelo, Pop and Gunge * John Kennedy as Horton the Elephant, Mr. Knox, Little Cat C and Norval the Fish * Tim Lagasse as Junior Kangaroo and Fox in Socks * Anthony Asbury as Yertle the Turtle, The Grinch, Thidwick the Moose and Terrence McBird *Laura Marano as Herself *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Olivia Holt as Herself *Blake Michael as Himself *Tiffany Thornton as Herself *Brandon Mychal Smith as Himself Characters Preshow Area *Muppets (Preshow) (speaking): Monkeys (Wickershams), Emmet Otter, Roy, Max, Bean Bunny, Telly Monster, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Big Bird, Telly, Snuffy, Sam the Eagle, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Chicken, The Three 4Ds, Chuck, Penguins, Gladys the Cow, Murray Monster, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop, Tutter, Biff and Sully, Gobo Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Uncle Deadly, Lew Zealand, Pesties, Rosita, Baby Natasha, Nutty Bird, Delbert the La Choy Dragon, The Newsman, Featherstone, King Goshposh, Rizzo the Rat, Yip Yip Martins, Wendell Porcupine and Will Possum *Background Muppets (Preshow) (non-speaking): Honkers, Homer Honker, Mr. Ding, Rats, Frogs, Beautiful Day Monster, The Early Bird, Wayne and Wanda, Singing Food, Timmy Monster, Buster the Horse, Harry the Hipster, Yorick, AM Monsters, Mildred Hutetter, Brewster, Frackles, Cows, Turtles, Whozits, Snails and Birds *Celebrities (Preshow) (speaking): Adam West, Leslie Feist, Selena Gomez, Whoopi Goldberg, Kyle Massey, Mae Whitman, Emily Blunt, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, and Wilmer Valderrama 3D Movie *Muppets (3D Movie) (speaking): Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Walter, Elmo, Droop, Abby Cadabby, Murray Monster, Sam the Eagle, Waldo C. Graphic, Grover, Bean Bunny, Big Bird, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Hoots the Owl, Rowlf the Dog, Guy Smiley, Farley, Oscar the Grouch, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the Prawn, Lothar, Beauregard, Uncle Traveling Matt, the Fraggles (Gobbo, Mokey, Red, Wembley, and Boober), Sprocket, Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop, Tutter, Bruno the Trashman, Thog, 80s Robot, Slimey the Worm, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, the Clubhouse Monsters (Narf, Googel, Phoebe, and Mel), Miss Finch, Sweetums, Two Headed Monster, George the Janitor, Link Hogthrob, Zoot, Marvin Suggs, Constantine, Marjory the Trash Heap, Crazy Harry, Singing Socks, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Gladys the Cow, Foo-Foo, Mahna Mahna, Ursa, Pearl, Deena, Herbert Birdsfoot, Dr. Noble Price, The Cat in the Hat, Horton the Elephant, Jane Kangaroo, Morton the Elephant Bird, Junior Kangaroo, Fox in Socks, Mr. Knox, The Little Cats, Norval the Fish, Yertle the Turtle, Max (the Grinch's dog) *Background Muppets (3D Movie) (non-speaking): Honkers, Mr. Ding, Toy Soldiers (From Babes in Toyland 1961 Film), Trees (From Babes in Toyland 1961), Penguins, Frackles, Bunnies, Owls, Whozits, Rufus, Miss Mousey, Nigel the Conductor, Barkley *Celebrities (3D Movie) (speaking): Bridget Mendler, Mitchel Musso, Tiffany Thornton, Bella Thorne, Zendaya, Laura Marano, Sabrina Bryan (Brief Cameo), Brenda Song, Brandon Mychal Smith, Alec Baldwin Audio-Animatronics *Muppets (Animatronics) (speaking): Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Bean Bunny, Nicky Napoleon and His Emperor Penguins Live *Muppets (Live/Walk Arounds) (speaking): Sweetums and Miss Finch Trivia *This will be the third Disney film to have Non-Disney characters since this attraction will have Non-Disney Muppets. The other ones were Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Wreck-It Ralph. *Depsite Jim Henson refused to sell the Sesame Street Muppets (which are sold to Sesame Workshop/PBS/Sprout) to former Disney CEO Michael Eisner and Fraggle Rock is owned by Lionsgate, they will still appear in this attraction. But we wonder if Disney could acquire Sesame Workshop. *Constantine will Have Miss Finch as a New Partner. Category:Disney attractions Category:Films Category:Muppets